An Unexpected Surprise
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: When a Goddess is bored, she turns to her servants to provide entertainment. A privileged Prince soon finds himself in a strange predicament. Contains: M-preg, humor, drama, and love. NO PAIRINGS! Read at your own risk.
1. Prologue

**-An Unexpected Surprise-**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p>I am warning readers for their own good:<p>

**WARNING: **

**WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ MAY DISTURB YOU; IT MAY DISGUST YOU; IT MAY CHANGE YOUR VIEW OF the cast of VERSUS _FOREVER_**.

This story contains the following:

Increase in Fan-girlism

Two scheming Kings

A shocked princess (who gets stuck with the babysitting!)

And three amazing friends as they cope with the prospect that:

Their master, best friend, and heir to the Caelum Throne is...

_**pregnant!**_

It's not what it seems in the Kingdom of Caelum.

The King finally has a grandchild and his hopes were high on continuing his family line, until one problem arose.

How the _hell_ could a Prince have_ sired_ an heir **_all by himself_**?

How will a Prince cope with spit ups, diaper changes, and all-nighters?

With his best friends: Prompto, Ignis, and Gladious and a rival Princess at his side, can the Prince even raise the baby?

Will these men and one woman get it together to form a stable family?

* * *

><p>The Goddess parted her lips to make an audible sigh. It was so boring being trapped in such a dark and pitiful place. Her eyes glanced at the black water below her.<p>

Inching her face closer to the liquid, the deity used her many fingers to tap the water which made ripples that cascaded throughout the patch of wet blackness forming a current at the surface.

The inky water parted slightly to the Goddess, breaking the current and held the water still. The Goddess smiled as the water formed a perfect image of one of her faithful servants sleeping soundly in bed.

'_**I do have time to kill. Might as well use this time I have left **wisely**.**_' her voice echoed endlessly in her prison. She smiled to herself as she felt a coldness flowing down her hands to her fingertips and tapped the watery image of her servant lightly, sending ripples that distorted the picture.

At the same time, the sleeping figure grunted in his sleep. He felt a light tickle at his abdomen and instinctively turned to his side, sleeping deeply.

Etro smirked to herself, slightly giddy at what she had done. The image dissipated slowly with his sleeping figure, giving his body a Gaussian effect.

Etro turned around, glancing at the darkness surrounding her. She waved one hand behind her and a child materialized quickly with white hair and blank, blue eyes. The whiteness of her dress was an eyesore to the Goddess who was so use to the dark blackness of her world.

"Yes, Mistress?" The child asked quietly.

_**'See to it that my beloved Servant gets all the treatment he needs for this ordeal. Also, make it **enjoyable** for his audience who is watching his every move**_.' The Goddess ordered lightly.

The child nodded and soon vanished in a blink of an eye.

'_**Such a obedient child. Now, on to my other Servant**.' _Etro tapped the water below her lightly as the darkness parted to reveal a woman in her early 20's with messy blonde hair sleeping soundly under the white sheets of her bed.

Suddenly the woman slowly woke up, looking alert with her violet eyes scanning the room. The Goddess noticed the woman whispering:

**My Lady, are you here with me?**

Etro chuckled, this woman had extremely sharp instincts that were too good for a human being to grasp lightly. With a wave of her hand, the image disappeared as quickly as it had come.

'**_Hmm ... **I'm bored again.**_**' The Goddess looked at the bleak darkness in front of her and held her hands close to her chest. So many things she could do, that she _wanted to do_, but could not.

'I**_t's all because of him.' _**She frowned, holding her hands together to close away the darkness around her.

**_ Buniberzei, I am bored ... because of you._**

In their own beds a Prince and Princess shivered in their sleep.

Not because of the cold, but in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>This story began with a simple idea that morphed into a full-story plot.<strong>

**Critic it if you'd like, I would love to hear your feedback!**

**~Yuki M~**


	2. Another hatched, another is born schemin

**-An Unexpected Surprise-**

**Adding another fanfiction to the Versus section. **

**This may be just a one-shot or just another full-blown story, so enjoy this/them while you can!**

* * *

><p><em>Oh. Good. Etro. What happened to me . . .?<em>

Noctis looked at himself in horror. Either the mirror really did add ten pounds or he just ate too much for dinner last night, the prince couldn't believe his eyes. He forced himself to turn sideways, which made his body look even worse.

His feelings were mixed with shock and anger. Who the HELL did this to him? This act was unforgivable! Scarring and maiming a man's body is the ultimate **_To Kill Today_** on the Prince's long vendetta list he had cooked up since he became the sole Heir to the Caelum Throne. It didn't make the people on the list more or less nervous knowing that he was one of the few firm followers to the Goddess Etro.

Several people popped into his mind instantly: _Stella, ... Prompto, ... Gladious, ... his father, ... the hated anti-government rebel group R.E.M.U.S., ... that idiot Prince from that third kingdom! _Noctis clenched his teeth at the mere thought that any of these people could have done **this abominable THING! **to him.

"Ahh ... _ahhh—_damn it!" Pain erupted from his stomach, causing Noctis to double back several steps away from the mirror. He pressed his hands against his swollen lump of a belly to try an ease the gut-busting pain he had _since morning_, but that only started more cramps in chained-successions.

The attack lasted for 30 seconds, but it felt like an eternity to the dark-haired Prince.

Breathing heavily, he swore under his breath and managed with a few stumbles to get his footing back. Noctis looked at himself in the mirror and saw a man sweating at his own pain.

Action came before reason. Shattered glass dropped with a loud _crash!_ on the castle floor, sending the female servants who usually came to help the Prince dress in the mornings shriek with fear.

"My-my Lord! A-Are you all right?" a young servant woman fearfully asked, glancing at the broken shards of glass on the floor. The rest of the women gasped as they saw their Lord's stomach swollen to an impossible size.

"L-Lord Noctis! W-What happ_—?" _One red-eyed glance quickly shut the woman up, and they all made their way out of the Prince's room, running. Noctis blinked several times and the color blue came back to his eyes. He exhaled sharply, knowing full well of what he did to them.

"Fuck me."

"I'm from Camp Straight, Noct. Sorry, dude. You'll have to take that fetish of yours elsewhere. _Might I suggest—_" an amused reply came from the doorway, who jolted at the sight of the Prince's red-eyes which stopped him from finishing his sentence.

The blonde man's eyes looked at the broken mirror and then at the Prince. He chuckled,"Isn't it a bit early too break mirrors, Noct.?" He then saw the man make his way towards him, nostrils flaring.

Prompto flinched at the invasion to his personal space and then saw the big bump protruding out of his friend's stomach.

His eyes widened,"N-Noctis! Y-Your stomach! It's HUGE!" He then used his hands to mimic the roundness of the Prince's problem. Noctis growled deeply, sending his humorous friend into a sudden stop with his antics.

"DID. YOU. DO. THIS. TO. ME. PROMPTO?" Noctis managed to say slowly and evenly, but the acid in his tone of voice couldn't be more noticeable to Prompto.

The blonde man shook his head furiously, waving his hands in front of him to stop the impending attack on his life. The Prince was still walking towards him using slow and large steps which freaked Prompto to the point where he couldn't move his legs to save his life.

"N-Noct! Buddy, pal, amigo! I-I _seriously_ don't know who did this fucked up shit, but dude! It wasn't me! Honest to Etro!" Prompto quickly sputtered out, his eyes darted back and forth to his now red-eyed friend and to the open door which could save him from death in a matter of seconds.

Back in her dark place, the Goddess flinched in pain at her own name being used in vain.

Noctis was inches away from the man's face, as his eyes scanned his gray eyes for a flicker of truth behind Prompto's eyes. He finally found it in the form of a small puddle of urine forming below Prompto's feet.

Prompto saw the satisfied glint in the Prince's eyes and blushed hotly at his uncontrollable bowel moment. Noctis took his eyes off of Prompto and let the man have his personal space back.

As if on cue, a servant girl came into the room, saw the two men in close proximity with each other and lowered her face away from her Masters. Noctis rolled his eyes and told the idiot child to clean up the mess his friend made. The servant girl nodded and walked quickly to the staff chambers to get the supplies.

Prompto saw his chance and ran out the door, a stain around his private area showed clearly what he did. The servant girl came back with the mop and a bucket full of water and began cleaning the urine away.

Noctis ignored the girl, and cursed again. Why did he always let his anger get the best of him? Gritting his teeth he gave himself a mental note to apologize to Prompto when he finally figured out who did this to him.

His blue eyes looked at the servant girl still mopping away the mess. He hadn't seen her in the regular staff before and felt the need to ask her what her name was.

"You, girl. What's your name?"

The servant girl paused for a moment and looked at her Lord for the first time. Noctis noticed her blue eyes staring back at him with a blankness. She blinked several times, as if she didn't register what he asked her.

"Luna. My Lord." she replied back and continued with her work. Noctis nodded and his mind went back to his predicament. Looking at his belly with tired anger, his heart dropped.

What if this lump in his belly was dangerous and not some disfiguring joke placed by an unknown perpetrator? Was cancerous to his health? Was it some dark death magic placed on him by his enemies?

He felt the rise of panic in his chest as his belly began the sudden cramp attacks. His heart thumped loudly in his ears and the pain from his stomach stopped as quickly as it came.

When it was over Noctis felt himself breathing heavily. The servant girl was done with her task and didn't bother to ask what was the matter with her Lord, which Noctis appreciated with silent approval.

"Prince Noctis."

Noctis turned around and saw at the doorway, his friend Ignis. The bespectacled man didn't bat an eye to his strange affliction as he neared the Prince.

"Prince Noctis, King Caelum is asking for you. Apparently he has noticed the frightened servants you scared off today and Prompto as well." Ignis said with his usual calmness.

Noctis nodded quickly, not bothering to cover up his belly bump. If anyone knew what to do, his father did. As he walked down to the throne room, the prince did his best not to kill any of the servants who gasped and whispered behind his back as soon as they saw him.

One of the younger servants shrieked with laughter at his appearance who was quickly shushed by the elderly, more experienced servants. Noctis turned a blind eye to the laughter and moved on through the hallways.

He finally reached the throne room and pushed the heavy, gray doors to reveal a man on his throne. The king smiled kindly to his son who coolly stared at his father.

The king's blue eyes looked at his son's belly bump, being instantly reminded of his late wife during her evil nine months of child bearing. Waving his hand to gesture to his son to come closer, the prince obeyed.

The throne room wasn't much to look at. It was gray and black with a mixture of white coming from the sunlight above the glass were no other doors besides the entrance for security reasons and no other kind of decorations inside of the room either, besides the floor tiles.

"Do _you_ know what happened?" Noctis asked, stressing out the word 'you' with venom. The king quickly noticed what his beloved son's problem was and smiled in reply.

"Do _you_ really want to know what's wrong, my son?" The King asked with a mocking tone. A glare answered his question and the King chuckled at his son's naiveness.

Stepping off of his throne, the King took slow strides and began examining his son's body with interest. Noctis stood still, a faint glimmer hope scratched at his heart for the truth to what the root of the problem was. He felt his father's soft blue eyes watch his belly with an hidden grin.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed: the analytical eyes stopped a moment to look at his son as if he never saw him before. The examination was over and all that was left was one question the Prince wanted to know. Father and son looked at each other with their usual respect for one another.

"Noctis. I know what's wrong with you, son." The king chimed brightly, his blue eyes widened with happiness. Noctis breathed a sigh of relief and cracked a rare smile.

"So? What's the problem? Can you get rid of it? P-Please?" The Prince's voice changed from a calm and bored prince to a child happy to be finally rid of the punishment he had to endure. His father slightly frowned at his questions. Then King Caelum smiled with soft happiness.

"Why would I want to get rid of my own grandchild?"

For a moment, Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. His first action was to chuckle and ask again what was the matter with him and the king replied with the same conviction as he always did. The Prince looked at his belly and then at his smiling father.

"W-What? F-Father, y-you don't mean_—_You can't be assuming that I'm_—_" The shocked prince couldn't put the words into a normal sentence, he kept on interrupting himself with rambles on how he couldn't _have_ a child, let alone expecting one.

The floor suddenly had a mind of its own, moving and swaying underneath the man's feet. His blue eyes widened at the strange movement below him and began stumbling on his feet. Two strong hands prevented the Prince from falling head first on the hard floor tiles.

"N-No, I-I can't have a baby! T-This _thing isn't mine!_ It's not mine! Father, do something! I can't have a baby! I'm a **MAN DAMN IT**!" Noctis shouted, his hands grabbing the sides of his father's arms for support from the moving floor below him.

The King's eyes softened at his son's sudden burst of emotion. He hadn't seen Noctis emotionally break down since his mother's death. This was a sort of relief to the aging king.

_It seems he hasn't lost to Lady Etro yet._

"Noctis, you _are_ a man. You've proved it on and off the battlefield. Calm down, my son. This stress will kill this baby if you don't cool down." King Caelum gently said, patting the Prince's back with a strong and soothing motion. At the mention of the baby, Noctis couldn't stop and think properly.

His head was now buried deep into his father's chest, his father's scent of shampoo and soaps brought him faint childhood memories that comforted the man. The familiar feeling came with a sharp pain sadness. Breathing hard as if he had fought an army full of soldiers, Noctis leaned against his father for support, suddenly feeling drowsy and weak.

"B-But _why_? _Daddy, why me?_" The prince managed to say before sobbing, releasing the pain and sadness in front of his only role-model and the one who truly understood him as a man. King Caelum's blue eyes were pricked with tears as he held his child close to him.

"It seems that Etro has more things in store for you, my son. Much more than we can ever know."

~OoOo~

In her deep, dark pit, Etro smiled at the mention of her name.

'**_I have much more in store for you, my beloved servant. So much more than this. When you break, I shall be there to pick up the pieces you left behind. Isn't that right, Luna?_**'

~OoOo~

At the doorway, there was a small crack at the opening where a small servant child watched the scene with silence. She nodded to herself, as if affirming to herself that the Prince's breakdown was indeed real.

"Yes, My Lady." the child whispered to herself. Then the servant child removed herself from the doorway and closed the door tightly. She began walking away to her next task given to her by the Head Maid of the household.

"My loyalties lie with you, Mistress." Luna said to herself, emotionless. The girl was planning the next phase of her plan to break the Prince in half, something that she would enjoy deeply.

_"Only you."_


End file.
